westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystalblaze
Description Crystalblaze is a white she-cat with a ginger patch on her shoulder and a black patch on her flank. She has blue eyes. Design by higem3 Extra Story I slid into the undergrowth, my ears pricked and jaws parted to taste for scent. My mentor, Sparrowtail, had given me my assignment around sunrise; I had to catch two mice and a squirrel before sunhigh. I had already caught the mice and buried them, now all I needed was a squirrel. I suddenly froze as a scent hit me. Squirrel! I crept forward with excitement fluttering in my belly. As I slid through the brush, the squirrel soon came into view. It was nibbling on a nut at the base of a beech tree. I bunched up my muscles then sprang at it, but it was too fast. The squirrel let out a squeak and darted up the tree. I let out a growl of frustration and leapt into the tree. I'm going to get this squirrel if it's the last thing I do! ''I dug my claws into the tree, hauling myself up the trunk. Finally it darted into a little hole in the bark. I pulled myself up onto the branch closest to the hole and squeezed inside. Three squirrels cowered at the back of the little den. ''I've got you now! I thought. I clawed my way into the hole and bit one squirrel's neck. But in the time it took me to kill that one, the other two darted out of the hole behind me. I turned around. Not only am I going to have one squirrel and two mice, I'm going to have ''three squirrels and two mice!'' I buried the one squirrel in the pine needles and attempted to pull myself through the hole. It seemed especially small this time and, when I finally dragged myself out, I collapsed onto the branch. I suddenly heard a creak. Eyes wide, I shuffled around to face the place where I'd heard the sound. A little crack was visible in the branch. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" I shuffled backward, but it just creaked more, and more, and more, until... snap! ''The branch snapped beneath me, and I tumbled down from it. I yelped in horror as I plummeted down to the ground. "I've got you!" a new voice echoed through the trees, and I felt jaws grab my scruff. The cat grabbing me landed and let go, and I staggered to my paws. A large, golden tom with yellow eyes stood in front of me."Hi!" he meowed cheerfully. "Th-Thank you for saving me" I murmured. The tom smiled. "No problem! What were you doing here anyway?" he asked me. "I was hunting... I'm from BrambleClan," I told him. He stiffened. "BrambleClan?" he murmured. "I'm a loner. I come from the fair," he told me. "The fair?" My eyes widened. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to live at the fair! There's a great view of it from across the river. What's it like?" I asked eagerly. The golden tom smiled. "Slow down there" he purred. "Lets start with an introduction. I'm Sunfall, I come from the fair. And you are..?" "Crystalpaw" I told him, smiling. "Crystalpaw! It has a nice ring to it" he purred. My eyes lit up with happiness at the loners compliment. "Well, my mentor, Sparrowtail, told me that I have to catch two mice and a squirrel before sunhigh, so I have to go back and collect it. But thank you!" As I turned to leave, he stepped forward and meowed to me, "Wait! Meet me at sundown tomorrow by the border, alright?" I turned back to him. "Alright" * * * I crept through the bushes. "Psst! Sunfall!" I called quietly for the loner. He'd been visiting me for about two moons now; he was a really great friend. The golden tom appeared from a bush. "There you are, Crystalpaw! Whats up?" he asked. My eyes shone as I meowed, "It's Crystal''blaze ''now." The loners eyes widened. "You're a warrior! Congratulations!" Sunfall purred approvingly. "And..." I drew in a breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "...I want to come and visit you at the fair" I finished. Sunfall's eyes widened and gleamed with pure happiness. "Oh, Crystalblaze, thank you! I was waiting for you to say this! We can do so much together! We'll have kits, play games, watch the dogs..." Sunfall started listing things they could do together. "Wait, Sunfall, that's not what I meant! I'm sorry, but I can't ''live ''with you at the fair... I could never bring myself to leave my sister and my mother and everything I've come to know and love. I'm sorry" I murmured. Sadness glistened in his eyes. "It's okay... But at least you can visit! Follow me, I'll bring you to the fair" * * * I laid in the nursery, eyes wide with pain. After the recent death of Sunstar, there was no medicine cat better to come and help. I hissed in pain, but finally after what felt like many moons, four tiny kits were born. One was a white she-kit with tufts of golden fur, one was a grey she-kit with black paws, one was a golden tom with black spots on his back, and the last was a golden tom with a brown paw. My eyes gleamed with love for my kits. "This white she-kit should be called... Quailkit, and the golden tom... Moonkit..." I murmured. Memories of all my fun times with Sunfall flashed before my eyes. "...The gray she-kit can be Wisteriakit, and the last..." I thought for a moment, then murmured, "Thunderkit" My gaze swept across the four kits. "Oh Sunfall, if only you could be here to see them." Gallery Crystalblaze.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Crystalblaze v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 WoaM Crystalblaze.png|Without a Mother|link=Without a Mother |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | 'Games' Kit to Leader, Kit to Leader v5, Without a Mother 'Books''' Sliverstone's Destiny |} Am I (Crystalblaze) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:BrambleClan cats